SBFW Quest
SBFW Quest is a successful spin-off created by Purple133. Synopsis In a Freak accident, JackHackers accidentally sends the rest of the SBFW staff back in time to the middle ages. Now, stranded with no way home, the SBFW staff must learn to live in this time period, and stop villains who try to threaten the safety of their home. Staff Current * Purple133 (Creator, Writer S1-, Director S1; S3-5, Executive Producer/Producer S1; S4; S7, Title Card Creator) * CrazySponge (Writer S1-, Creative Director, Supervising Producer S1-S7) * AlternativeHuman93 (Writer S1-) * FireMatch (Writer S1-) Former * TheJasbre202 (Plot Developer S2) * AFallenPower (Writer S1) * Rocky Lobster (Writer S1-2) * DanzxvFan8275 (Writer S1-2) Production The show was originally renewed for two seasons, with a third season announced on November 4, 2018. The show was picked up for a fourth and fifth season on December 9, 2018. Then on December 17, 2018 the show was picked up for a sixth and seventh season, with the seventh season being the series' last. On January 4, 2019 a movie was announced. On March 15, 2019, the show was given a finale date: August 5, 2023. The reason is because that's around the time SBFW Quest's creator will leave the wiki. The first twelve episodes of the show were produced by Box Productions, until Jasbre Two acquired it January 2, 2019. The final two season one episodes aired on Jasbre Two. On February 4, 2019 it went back to Box Productions. On April 2, 2019, FireMatch left the crew after accusing Rocky Lobster of being a lazy writer, while director DanzxvFan8275 defended him, causing FireMatch to get angry and leave. He then returned in May. On April 16, 2019, Purple133 announced that "at least 6.9 main characters will appear in the movie", which is scheduled to premiere July 17, 2020. On that note, he also announced that the date the crew is pushing to get the movie finished by is May 16, 2020. On April 20, 2019 the show found a permanent home at Purple TV, Purple's new company. Reruns air on Jasbre TV and Box Productions. On July 10, 2019, AFallenPower was fired due to not writing any episodes recently and a lack of any recent activity. On September 19, 2019, it was announced that FireMatch would take ownership of the series after season two. On the same day, Dan and Rocky left the crew. On November 16, 2019, FireMatch announced official ownership of the series. Characters Heroes * All SBFW Users Main Villains (Big Bads) * Golf (Season One) * Ingot; Lock (Season Two) Secondary Antagonists * Sean (Season One) Recurring Villains * FDBackup (Season One - Season Seven) * Red Flanders (Season One - Season Seven) * Travis (Season Two - Season Three) Supporting * King Jasbre I (Season One) * King Jasbre II * Princess Ponyo * JCM * CobblePirate21 Season Guide Category:Purple133 Category:Spin-Offs Category:2018 Category:2018 Spin-offs Category:FireMatch Category:CrazySponge Category:AFallenPower Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Adventure Category:SBFW Spin-Off Category:PolarTem Category:DanzxvFan8275 Category:Rocky Lobster Category:Shows written by Rocky Lobster Category:Shows written by FireMatch Category:Shows written by DanzxvFan8275 Category:Shows written by Purple133 Category:AlternativeHuman93 Category:Shows written by CrazySponge Category:Shows written by PolarTem Category:SBFW Quest Category:TheJasbre202 Category:Purple Incorporated Category:2019 Category:2018 shows returning in 2019